Amor Mútuo HG
by Malu Weasley Potter
Summary: Harry e Gina planejam como vão se declarar um para o outro.


Faltando apenas algumas semanas para o retorno ao seu último ano em Hogwarts, Harry aguarda o resto das férias na Toca e tem pensado muito na garota que tomava conta dos seus sonhos, Gina Weasley. Embora ela fosse irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley, ele desde o episódio da câmara secreta sentia uma pequena atração que foi se intensificando até este último ano. Gina, que acabara de terminar um namoro com Dino Thomas, no momento estava sem ninguém e Harry estava pensando em um jeito de conquistá-la, mas sabia que não seria tão fácil. Ele se lamentava por demorar tanto para admitir que gostava demais da ruivinha.  
- Ela já deve ter me esquecido. Agora que eu finalmente descobri que a amo ela nem deve saber que estou à fim dela. Eu tenho que bolar um plano para reconquistá-la – falou Harry desanimado e mesmo assim decidido.

No cômodo ao lado, Gina e Hermione conversavam muito sobre todos os fatos que estavam ocorrendo durante as férias.

-Ai Gi, você não sabe o quanto eu e seu irmão estamos felizes juntos! Eu acho que não cabe tanto amor num relacionamento – disse Hermione mostrando o seu maior sorriso.  
-Ahn, o quê? Ah, legal Mione... – disse Gina suspirando.  
- O que houve Gina? – disse Hermione desconfiando da ruiva.  
- Num é nada Mione, é que eu to com sono só isso.  
- Gi, isso ta com cara de que você ta pensando num garoto com cicatriz de raio na testa.  
- Caraca Mione, e eu pensando que você iria querer fazer legilimência. Não dá pra esconder nada de você. Mione eu num sei mas o que fazer. Eu pensei que tivesse me esquecido dele mas parece que eu nunca vou conseguir. Eu sei que foi um bom conselho seu mas você num pode me dar outra sugestão que não inclua esquecer o Harry? – perguntou Gina desolada.  
- Bem, você deveria usar o final dessas férias para conquistar o Harry. Ele ainda não conseguiu uma garota que gostasse dele e não de sua fama. Acho que você devia armar um plano e eu vou te ajudar no que for preciso.  
- Obrigada Mione!  
O resto da noite elas ficaram discutindo sobre as possibilidades de Gina conquistar o Harry. Tinham resolvido, com certos resmungos de Gina que esta iria se declarar para o Harry enquanto Hermione iria brigar com o ciumento Rony que é claro iria atrás dela.

Depois de uma semana repassando o plano com Hermione, Gina finalmente reuniu forças pra dizer a Harry o quanto ela o amava.  
Quando haviam terminado de almoçar, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram até o lago. Ficaram jogando conversa fora até que Hermione deu uma picadinha a Gina e falou:  
- Gente, já que falta apenas 1 semana pra voltarmos a Hogwarts eu resolvi que vou começar a estudar.  
- O quê? – disse Rony incrédulo  
- Isso msm que o você ouviu, Ronald e nada que você me diga vai mudar a minha decisão – Gina ria por dentro e se sentia culpada pela briga – se me der licença seu trasgo insensível, a sua querida namorada vai ir estudar – e saiu batendo o pé  
- Espera aí Mione! – e saiu sem se despedir de Gina e Harry.  
Logo após minutos de silêncio tanto Gina quanto Harry encontraram alguma coragem...  
Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – disseram ao msm tempo e começaram a rir.  
- Pode falar primeiro Gina.  
- Não Harry, fale você. – disse Gina ansiosa  
- Bem então, lá vai – Harry estava muito nervoso. " Enfrentar Voldemort deve ser mais fácil do que me declarar a Gina" pensou. – Gina há algum tempo que quero lhe dizer isso. Sabe desde que passamos por aquelas coisas no ministério eu comecei a olhá-la com um olhar diferente. Era mais forte do que um olhar de irmão. Me desculpe se fui tão cego a ponto de não enxergar que a mulher que eu sempre amei estava bem na minha frente. E depois de tudo o que fiz, desculpas não vão mostrar o quanto estou arrependido. E agora nesse momento de fraqueza eu só tenho 5 palavras pra lhe dizer: Eu te amo muito Gina!  
Gina estava estupefata. Nunca pensou que Harry diria isso, era a última coisa que ela pensava que ele teria dito. Uma onda enorme de desejo e felicidade invadiu o seu corpo e um torrilhão de pensamentos começaram a invadir a sua cabeça. Queria se jogar nos braços de Harry mas tinha que dizer pra ele td o que havia planejado.  
- Harry, minha vez de falar ok? – Harry estava com medo. Um fora de Gina para ele era pior do que ser amaldiçoado por um Cruciatus. – Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu comecei a sentir algo diferente, algo que nunca tinha sentido por ninguém antes. Pensei que era por causa da sua fama sabe, o menino que sobreviveu e tal. Só que ao longo do tempo esse amor foi se intensificando. Quando você começou a ficar com a Chang chorona eu fiquei morta de tantos ciúmes, minha vontade era pular em cima dela e dizer: o Harry é meu, sua vadia chorona. Mas eu não podia. Porque você sempre havia me tratado como sua irmãzinha. Mas msm que eu tenha namorado o Dino o meu amor por você só estava adormecido esperando que você o acordasse. E agora eu só posso dizer que ele acabou... – Harry temia a reposta – acabou de entrar em erupção  
E dizendo isso, Harry se jogou em cima de Gina de tal forma que ela pensou que ele fosse amaldiçoá-la. Começaram a se beijar de forma apaixonada e sabiam que mas nada nem ninguém iriam separá-los a partir daquela tarde. 

- Gina, você quer namorar comigo?  
- É claro que eu quero seu bobo, como eu poderia dizer não ao garoto que mais amo?  
- Na hora do jantar eu vou fazer o pedido oficial a sua família  
- Oh Harry, é a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim, eu te amo muito - dessa vez foi Gina quem pulou em cima de Harry que correspondeu e deu um beijo realmente longo em Gina.

Na hora do jantar, Harry se ergueu da mesa e falou:  
- Bem, aproveitando que todos aqui, eu queria fazer um pedido que é muito importante pra mim e que mesmo que vocês não aceitem eu vou lutar pra que confiem em mim para eu fazer de Gina uma mulher feliz - ninguém entendeu nada só Hermione. Os olhos de Gina estavam marejados de tanta felicidade a cada palavra proferida por Harry - Enfim, eu queria pedir ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley a mão de Gina em namoro - ao falar isso, Rony cuspiu todo o suco de abobora em Hermione que começou a corar e sentir raiva de Rony, mas desistiu de brigar pois estava muito feliz com a atitude de Harry.  
- É claro que deixamos, se Gina aceitar é claro.  
- Claro que eu quero - e falando isso Harry deu um beijo enorme em Gina. Quando se soltaram coraram furiosamente ao ver os olhares de todos da família Weasley. 

Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony estavam de malas prontas para voltarem à Hogwarts. Passaram pela passagem e chegaram à plataforma nove e três quartos. Acharam uma cabine e sentaram-se.  
- Último ano hein galera... – disse Rony  
- Eu vou sentir muita saudade de todos. Você é muito sortuda, Gina. Vai ficar mais dois anos.  
- É mais vocês não vão ter que ficar mais dois anos com o seboso.  
- Não se preocupe Gina. Qualquer coisa eu te salvo dele e venho te buscar. – disse Harry rindo  
- Meu herói! Você sempre vai me salvar né? – disse Gina fazendo biquinho  
- Pra sempre – disse Harry em seu ouvido fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem. Depois ficaram se beijando até Rony os interromper.  
- Me desculpem mas eu não quero ficar assistindo meu melhor amigo e minha irmã se beijando. Eu fico enjoado.  
- Cala a boca, Ronald. Deixa eles namorarem um pouco. E aproveitando porque você também não tá me namorando? – disse Hermione fazendo biquinho igual ao de Gina.  
- Pensei que não iria me pedir... – e começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente

O quarteto chegou a Hogwarts depois de voarem nos testrálios. Sentaram-se na mesa da grifinória e ouviram o discurso de sempre de Dumbledore. Depois do banquete foram para o salão comunal da grifinória e ficaram conversando até tarde.  
- Gente eu vou dormir. Amanhã eu tenho Runas no primeiro horário e não quero me atrasar. – e deu um selinho em Rony e subiu.  
- Eu também vou Harry, quero acordar cedo amanhã pra levar Mione até a aula de Runas. Tchau Gina.  
- Quer dizer que vamos ficar um pouco sozinhos ? – disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso logo após Rony ter subido  
- Sr. Potter, sem gracinhas, ouviu bem? – e fez aquela expressão de Sra. Weasley novamente  
- Você quem manda Sra. Weasley Potter.  
- Oh Harry – deram um beijo apaixonado, esqueceram tudo o que tinha em volta. Soltaram-se ofegantes  
- Eu te amo, Harry – disse Gina tentando pegar oxigênio  
- Eu te amo mais, Gi!  
- Harry, você nunca me chamou por esse apelido  
- Você se incomoda se eu te chamar assim?  
- Claro que não, você é tão fofo falando meu apelido, fala de novo.  
- Gi, eu te amo muito. Boa noite! – e deu um selinho em Gina e piscou pra ela  
- Também te amo – e Gina sabia que os dois seriam muito felizes juntos

FIM 


End file.
